


Dashing Through the Snow

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 这是哈利做过最好的梦。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Dashing Through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> LOF读者点梗，哈利生日快乐。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

这是哈利做过最好的梦。

下午达利把哈利绊倒，踩碎了他的眼镜。达利声称自己不是故意的，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈自然没有二话。实际上哈利清楚，即便达利当着他们的面扯掉他的眼镜踩碎，姨夫姨妈也只会责怪他让达达小心肝生气了。在这个家里规则就是这样，哈利早都习惯了，所以他只是接过弗农姨夫丢给自己的胶带，在达利的嘲笑声中溜回碗柜补眼镜。

但今天是圣诞节，平安夜大餐中佩妮姨妈心情很好地分了一小份圣诞布丁给妹妹的儿子，哈利早上还收到了一双过大的旧袜子作为礼物，当然与达利从圣诞长袜里掏出的漂亮玩具汽车根本比不了，那也是一份礼物。以收到礼物开头，哈利对节日是有一点点期待的。可是现在，他却只能蜷缩在碗柜里啜泣，摸着口袋里眼镜的碎片，不知道剩下的假期该怎么靠模糊不清的视线躲避达利一伙的戏弄。

晚餐要开始了，哈利不想出去，他怕自己会踢到圣诞装饰、弄掉盘子，或者它们在他看不见的地方发生什么怪事。佩妮姨妈总说他是个坏孩子，故意给大家制造麻烦，如果他们允许哈利将圣诞长袜挂在床头，早上里边一定会塞满黑煤球。达利每年都会挂袜子，对圣诞老人的眷顾深信不疑，然而哈利却知道，那些礼物是弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈半夜放进去的。有一次他们就在碗柜门口悄悄商量，互相确认宝贝儿子睡了没有，根本不在乎另一个男孩可能会从门的另一侧偷听。哈利不配拥有圣诞老人，他有时候悄悄想自己如果在爸爸妈妈身边，是不是也会相信圣诞老人，他试着去思念他们却做不到，因为他什么也不记得。佩妮姨妈说波特夫妇出车祸死了，什么都没有留给他。

圣诞过后就是新年，新的一年他该满九岁了，九岁以后还有九年他就成年了，哈利希望这些年快快地过去。要是他能马上长大就好了，等他长大，他就可以找工作赚钱，买合身的衣服和新眼镜。弗农姨夫又叫他自己用胶带把破眼镜粘起来，但哈利的眼镜已经粘过两次了，这次他非常非常确定，用胶带不可能修得好。

哭着哭着，哈利迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

唤醒他的是一股香甜的气味，像是热了两次的苹果派，就是佩妮姨妈会为避免浪费命令哈利吃掉的那种，但哈利觉得这一份闻起来格外美味。也许姨妈发现他没吃晚饭，给他留了点儿东西，她有时候会这样，关心他一下、担心他一下，哈利便盼望以后她会多给自己些好吃的、像亲达利那样亲亲自己，但那永远都只是佩妮姨妈的突发奇想。可有这些突发奇想好过没有，哈利饿极了，他打算溜出去吃掉那份剩派，途中努力不惊扰任何人。

哈利爬起来，口袋里的眼镜仍毫无希望地碎着，他只得蹑手蹑脚地打开碗柜的门，对着门外模糊的景象眨眼。从前也有几回，哈利半夜溜到厨房从冰箱里偷点东西吃，而且不是每次都会戴眼镜，因为周围漆黑一片的时候有没有它实际上没区别。但这次厨房方向的灯光亮着，哈利却没戴眼镜，导致周围的一切似乎都变了样儿。哈利只得小心地摸索着朝香味的源头前进，祈祷墙上贴的彩纸没暴露自己，它们似乎不用人碰都会轻柔地沙沙作响。

磕磕绊绊地，哈利来到客厅。大圣诞树的位置好像与下午不一样，树上的彩灯变得更亮了，而且多了许多小火炬样的装饰品，正有节奏地喷出各色火焰。但这不可能呀，如果它们真的在喷火，应该会把树枝点着。哈利不由改变了路线走向圣诞树，使劲眯起眼想看清那些到底是什么东西，也许是皮尔斯给达利带的新鲜玩意儿？

“嗨，哈利。”一个女人的声音从身后传来，哈利发出像被噎住的青蛙的声音，“抱歉，吓到你了？”

这肯定不是佩妮姨妈，哈利从来没见过这个女人，他捂着胸口，等待姨夫姨妈出来给这个女人解释多出来的男孩怎么回事，以便他从对话中猜测她的身份。也许是弗农姨夫的客户，他有时会将重要的客户带到家里来吃饭，但那样他们会命令哈利留在碗柜里假装自己不存在。也许他们之前命令过，但哈利睡着了没听到？

如果是那样，他就惨了。顿时，哈利遗忘了派，只想赶紧找个借口溜回碗柜，祈祷这个女人不会跟德思礼一家说见到他的事。但她向他走来，哈利只得后退，脑袋碰到圣诞树的枝条。女人停住了，彩灯在她脸上和身上留下金色和红色的闪烁光芒，哈利仍然看不清她的面容，只能认出奇怪的睡裙和一头长长的红发。

“别害怕。”她更温柔地说，“这里没有人会伤害你的。你饿了吗？”

她听起来好像有点难过，哈利吞咽了一下，点点头。他愿意相信她不会伤害自己，而如果他拒绝，可能会伤她的心。

“这儿有派，来吧。”一个男人在稍远的地方说，女人回了头，哈利也使劲眯眼去看他，但只能看到对方好像也穿着睡袍，歪歪地套着圣诞帽，“我知道你肯定饿坏了。别担心，哈利，姨夫姨妈不会发现的。”

哈利想象不出姨夫姨妈怎么会发现不了有三个人在厨房里吃派，但他的肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来，催促他别管那么多。红发女人像是知道他看不清，伸出了手，哈利抓住那只手，仿佛这是很自然的事。女人皮肤保养得很好，带着好闻的香气，但手上还是有长时间抓握什么东西产生的茧子，这个小发现一下子让她在哈利眼中变真实了。

女人将他领到厨房，苹果派的香气更浓了，哈利还没来得及奇怪为什么桌子看起来比白天大，他们就盛了一整盘放到他面前，热气腾腾，还配着香甜的奶油冰淇淋。哈利埋头大吃起来，似乎从没吃过这么好吃的东西，他尽情地填饱了肚子，旁边的一男一女没有为他发出的声音训斥他。

“我买的苹果太熟了，就担心做派会太甜。”就在哈利为自己的失礼有点窘迫的时候，男人说，“我本来想买青苹果的。”

“还不是你圣诞节加班加得生苹果都等熟了。”女人嗔道，转向哈利，“要再来些吗，哈利？”

哈利摇摇头，其实他想再来些，但他感觉自己不该吃那么多派和冰淇淋。而且尽管视野仍不清晰，明亮的厨房比其他地方都容易辨认，他开始觉得自己并不在德思礼家。这是不可能的，他睡着前绝对在碗柜里。而且怎么可能哈利突然跑到一户陌生的人家，他们没报警把他送回去，反倒好像等了他很久似地招待他一顿冰淇淋和苹果派？

可……今天是圣诞节呀，圣诞节是个有魔法的节日。达利的圣诞老人是弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈假扮的，也许看到平安夜没有人为哈利假扮，真正的圣诞老人就在今天送了他一份礼物？

“你们是谁？”哈利大着胆子问，“是圣诞老人叫你们来的吗？”

带着圣诞帽的黑发男人和红发女人对视一眼，似乎是笑了，哈利则突然意识到他们是一对。他们跟德思礼们一点都不像，但两人看着对方、身体倾向对方的方式，与弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈一模一样。

“你们是我的爸爸妈妈吗？”他又问。弗农姨夫背地里提起过，哈利的妈妈是红头发，玛姬姑妈不屑地摇着头说红头发女人只会到处鬼混、嫁给没出息的小子然后早早死掉，给家里人留下一堆烂摊子。

那对夫妇又对视了一眼，男人走向哈利，俯身到足以让哈利看清自己。圣诞帽的边缘压到他眉毛处，他有一双绿色的眼睛，哈利敢说自己长大后就会是这幅样子。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，没有什么比这更好的圣诞礼物了，爸爸妈妈活过来，或者他们死了根本就是姨夫姨妈的谎话，他们要将他从德思礼那接走……

“很抱歉，我们不是。他们已经去世了。”男人说，他的心立刻跌回谷底，“但他们都是最最了不起的人，你会见到他们的，相信我。”

哈利打掉对方伸向自己脸的手，他不该对这个好心人这样粗暴，但他实在是失望极了顾不上。这人把他当小孩子糊弄呢，既然哈利的爸爸妈妈已经去世了，他又怎么可能再见到他们？而且，他们再了不起又有什么用？他们自顾自地死了，把哈利留给德思礼一家。哈利掉过头去使劲擦拭泪水，他突然之间恨死了素未谋面的爸妈，那两个人生下哈利的时候从没问问哈利愿不愿意，他们抛下了他，带给他的帮助还不如这两个和善陌生人的一盘派。

女人走到男人身边，手搭在男人肩上。他们耐心地等待哈利平息啜泣，不好意思地道歉，并谢谢他们的款待。然后他们给了哈利一个长长的拥抱，哈利分不清环着自己的胳膊都是谁的，他只觉得好暖和、好安全。

有人对他说：“哈利，你会成为最幸福的人。”

圣诞第二天一早，哈利暖洋洋地醒来，尽管昨晚没吃饭，却一点都不饿。而且佩妮姨妈尚未尖叫着拍门催促他做早餐，哈利可以躺在床上，慢慢将美梦回味一番。但最好的部分是哈利从兜里的眼镜，他发现自己昨天已经成功把它修好了：断掉的三处用胶带贴得整整齐齐，他以为全碎了的镜片只是被鞋底留下了几道浅浅的白色划痕，坏得远没有他想象中厉害。哈利高兴地戴上眼镜，他不用求弗农姨夫给自己买新的了。

看来，这最糟糕的圣诞节，其实也没那么糟。

哈利回家时孩子们已经睡了，金妮正戴着圣诞帽靠在沙发上打盹。他像传说中的王子一样吻醒自己的睡美人，他们慵懒地依偎了一会，金妮拽掉帽子扣在他头上，起身去加热食物。哈利正要跟着，看见刚被自己忽略的圣诞树时停住了：树上挂了许多小火炬，正有节奏地喷吐金、红、橙色的火焰。

“喜欢么？”金妮狡黠地眨眨眼，“乔治送的，捏一下最高的那个试试。”

哈利依言而行，被吓了一跳：光流突然从圣诞树顶端涌下来，就像往香槟塔里倒酒一样，自上而下盖满了整棵树。过了一两分钟，金光又自上而下褪去，那个火炬留在原地，继续喷吐黯淡了些许的金色火焰。

“你不是要咒它吧？”金妮咯咯笑着说，哈利放下摸魔杖的手，有点不好意思地摸摸后脖子。走向厨房时他一步三回头，越看越觉得它们眼熟。

随即，他闻到了加热苹果派的气味。哈利快步走向冰箱，里边果然有一大桶奶油冰淇淋，已经被挖掉了三分之一。

“赫敏还是拒绝我的建议，她说冬天吃冰淇淋是不正常的。”金妮对苹果派的加热程度满意地点点头，看向他，“但我觉得吃派必须——哈利，你想到什么笑得这么开心？”

哈利没法控制自己上扬的嘴角，他搬出那桶冰淇淋，“金妮？”

“嗯？”

“你是对的，苹果派搭冰淇淋。”

“那当然。”金妮不明所以，“可是怎么了？”

“一会儿家里要来个小客人。”哈利从碗柜里找出勺子，对妻子一笑，“咱们就这么招待他。”

（全文完）


End file.
